Siegfried tale in FEA
by blue0404
Summary: A fan of the fate universe and fire emblem died. A certian dragon goddess and vampire told him a few things. He will be the saber of black. Other servants are in this world that are good and bad. Also to kill Grima. Just a normal day of being a dragon slayer.
1. chapter 1

Fire emblem the tale of Siegfried

My name is Mason Sigurd. This is my story and starts in a cliché way. I died. So, when you die you think see pearly gate or a pit of fire, but I got a cave with a lake. I say, "if this is heaven I would like to speak to your designer." I hear an old man laugh as I turn around to see... oh god I am dead! Its Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the vampire who can mess with other worlds. He says "sorry kid but this is your inner world as they say. By that look you know of me." I nod as I shake. But a clam voice says "now Zelrtch. We brought this boy to help us not scare him." The vampire turns to the voice and its Naga floating on top of the lake. He says while smirking "I just wanted to give my old offer. Still hate it we need help to deal with him." Naga says "I know. Mason, you have been brought here to help us defeat Grima. The reason why is your ancestor. He was Siegfried the man who killed a dragon." Okay that makes a little since but still. Zelrtch says "we higher begin can't interfere with each other without making a person do it. so, we search the right world for someone who has dragon blood and I can make a servant. In this case you. We are going to infuse the servant saber to your soul with his heart to help you kill him but you will have allies from the fate universe. Some will be brought here, or others born in the world of Awaking. Now usually I do it for my entertainment but Grima is one of us. We need him dead with no feasible way of returning. I love some chaos now and then, but he wants to destroy worlds. Your body will be a fused of you and the dragon slayer. It will take time to use his abilities, but you must learn. Siegfried and the dragon Fafnir will help in learning the powers. You got all that boy?" I nod. So, I will become Siegfried. Naga says, "this will hurt." Wait what?

Time skip

As I hold my chest I notice the changes in my body. I'm now 6'1 when I was 5'11 last time. I'm wearing the armor of the saber, but I have no hole in my shirt. As I look at the lake I notice my hair is a messy snow white that can reach the end of my neck. My eyes are blue and green now. So, I look at my sword Balmung. Three beings into one body. Mason Sigurd the soul of this new person and main person in the driver seat. The heart of Fafnir the dragon. The body of Siegfried the hero. My name is Siegfried Fafnir. I know it doesn't sound the best, but it fits for me. The vampire says "time to go boy. Not everything is the same here boy. I don't know how but Gilgamesh ended up in this world with the holy grail to help Grima. He gave him savants to help his quest. That's why you need help. Hope you know your servant's boy. Good luck." He then forces me into the lake as my eyes open to a green field. I'm here. As I look around I see a town I far away. As I walk I hear a voice say in my head [so this is the new host.] I jump a little as I but a hand on Balmung. The voice says [its just me. Fafnir] oh thank you Naga. When I get to the town I notice it where the chapter 1 takes place. Okay lets first see if a bandit attack is on the way. As I was walking I smelled fire. Oh crap! When I run I see the chapel on fire with a giant black dragon on top of it watching the fire. How come I didn't notice that. [game logic] okay that make sense. But the dragon looks at me with it's red eyes as I hear a woman's voice yell "get out the gates everyone. I'll try to hold the so you all can escape." When I turn to the voice I see the blonde ruler with blueish purple eyes. She is wielding her baner but its Ylisse symbol. So, she was born in this world. I say, "hey lady!" she turns to me as I yell "I got the dragon!" she looks like I just said I would kill Naga, but I say "by the way names Siegfried. We will talk later." I run up to him as he roars. The wind howls with him like a hurricane. But I continue till he flings me with his tail. As I flew to a building I notice he was resting his leg close to the ground. Time to shadow the colossus this dragon. I don't have a noble phantasm yet, so this will do. Wait in the manga it said I can. No servant Siegfried could use magic. Let's see if I could use wind. So, as I got out of the hole I left in a house I focus to manipulating the wind as I it to smother the flames. When I do I feel a force that was helping me do impossible feats to a normal human leave me to control the wind. It only took a little. Remember I only have a C in mana. But as I get close to his back I see the Joan was in trouble. Dam my new sense of protecting my comrades more. So, I rush to help her. As I cut the want to be dragons down the big on laughs as he says "he was right. We will meet again Dragon blood knight." He fly's away as the wyverns leave with him. The purple wearing women says "thank you sir knight. If you did not help me I might have died." She smiles at me as I almost have a heart attack on how beautiful she was in real life. But I clam my self and say "no need to thank me. Also, just call me by my name or Sieg." She nods as she says "my name is Joan d'Arc. But you can call me Jenny. I need to make sure my family is okay." I nod as a the shepherds got here. Chrom yells "is everyone okay?" the villagers nod as I see a group of them have blond hair who Jenny was walking to. So that's her family. That's a lot of them. Is every arc family big like Jaune from RWBY? But as the future Exalt talks to the people he learns of what happen. He first talks to Jenny who hugged him as her family was cheering foe her. Wonder if he offers her a point in the shepherds. As I look at them my eyes land on the tactician in a purple coat. Its female normal Robin. But my thoughts are interrupted from a blue hair prince walking up to me. He says, "you're the one who distracted the dragon?" I nod as he smiles and says "as price I like to thank you and as myself I like to offer you to join us. We keep the people of our land safe like you did." I say, "so you fight a dragon who could burn a village before?" he chuckles as he says "no that is a first for me. But you dint answer my question." I say, "I will." This is how my journey into this world stared as the dragon slayer.


	2. Character sheets

Character sheets for the servants that are on Siegfried side and what their story is with skills.

Name: Siegfried Fafnir

Class: saber, Magic Knight (fire emblem class for a knight who uses some magic.)

Strength: B

Agility: B

Luck: E

Endurance: A

Mana: C

NP (Noble Phantasm): A

Skills:

Balmung felling of the sky dragon: a giant blue blast of mana come from the sword that destroys anything in its path. Best is against an army.

Armor of Fafnir: it makes attacks on the person less damage to him and will be weak to a dragon slaying weapon.

Dragon aura: an aura around the person that says power and grace. Dragon beings will be affected in a good way around the person like a kinship. Less likely for a wyvern to attack the person. also, dragon killing attacks are the person weakness if they have this aura.

Fafnir body: a gift from Mason having blood of a dragon in him before the change that he can turn to the dragon Fafnir with all his powers. Takes a lot out of him and could kill him.

Magic residence

Story: a guy who was given a task to slay the fell dragon. To do this he was fused with the dragon slayer to help save the new world he was thrust in.

Name: Joan/ Jenny d'Arc

Class: Ruler (past life), Warrior Maiden (a woman who wields a banner of their side into battle with a sword)

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: B

Mana: A

No NP because of hers being the death of her

Skills:

Holy Aura: Because of her past life she gives off an aura that says she could be a saint with a good heart. Will do the best damage against the undead.

Battel Mastery: can know how the battlefield will turn out and can plane this best attack for her in a moment's notice.

Story: A reincarnated of the Holy Maiden from the 1000-year war. In her new life she has four brothers and four sisters. All of them have blond hair and she loves them all. A traveling warrior woman inspired her to learn how to fight so she did. All of her training finally pulled off when saving her village while a white hair knight fought a dragon.

Name: Karna

Class: Lancer, spear man

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: D

Endurance: C

Mana: B

NP: EX

Skills:

Godly aura: From being the son of a god he gives off an aura that says he can destroy an army with one thought. He does good damage against the undead and unholy or dark magic is his weakens.

Kavacha and Kundala: the divine set of golden armor and golden earring given to Karna by his mother, Kunti, as confirmation of his heritage. Having copulated with the god Surya through a ritual, Kunti was afraid of bearing her first child and felt anxiety over whether he would acknowledge the child, so she prayed for proof that Karna was his son. Due to its toughness, Indra attempted to nullify it by transforming into a Brahman priest and visiting Karna's mansion. Indra asked him to hand over his personal artifacts upon going to bathe, and although he knew of Indra's trap, he swore that he would not refuse a Brahman's requests, giving up the armor that was the only sign of his birth. Karna's posture was much too noble during the event, so Indra thought that it had to be rewarded, granting him the spear Vasavi Shakti. He still possesses the armor as a Heroic Spirit even though it was stolen in the myth, and utilizing Vasavi Shakti requires the armor to be permanently sacrificed.

Vasavi Shakti: a divine spear possessed by Karna, a spear of light granted to him by the Thunder God Indra in the Mahabharata. In preparation for the final battle between Karna and Indra's son, Arjuna, Indra tricked Karna into removing his golden armor and took it away to help his son, but he came to adore Karna due to his noble behavior that reflected the divinity of Surya during the situation. Having taken something greater than Karna's life away from him, Indra felt that his own honor would be stained if something was not given as compensation, and personally felt that Karna, although the enemy of his son, could properly wield the spear. Granted in compensation for the armor was the spear, the power of the God of Thunder that he had never allowed any, not even his own son, but himself to wield, and it is said that even Indra, the King of Gods, was not able to handle this spear of light properly. Despite obtaining it, there were no records of Karna actually using the thunder spear in battle before his death.

Story: he was summoned into the new world to help kill the fell dragon and Is somewhere in this new world waiting for this new Siegfried to challenge him.

Name: Henry Jekyll Hyde

Class: Assassin and Berserker

Strength: C

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: E

Mana: E

NP: C

Skills

Presence concealment: his skills allow him to be hidden when need be but only as the good doctor.

Madness: When in anger he turns to Hyde who gets very strong as he can punch a person face off with one punch. He will hostilely kill whoever is in his sight.

Dangerous Game: s the Noble Phantasm of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, an elixir (miracle drug) that allows for the transformation of Jekyll into Hyde, the second personality inside the former's body that claimed so many victims in his life. It can also be used to revert the transformation, transforming Hyde back into Jekyll. The elixir was refined through pharmacy and alchemy as well as from an accidental result similar to degradation done over several years. It is an elixir that is impossible to reproduce with modern science, technology and magic.

Story: a doctor who created a monster in his own body. In this new world he studies t till he is found to save the world from Grima.

Name: Tamamo no Mae

Class: Caster, Mage

Strength: E

Agility: B

Luck: D

Endurance: E

Mana: A

NP: B

Skills

Magic: can use magic to her own abilitys

Heavenly aura: from being a part of the goddess of the sun she gives off an aura of being a higher being.

Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu: he mirror levitates around Caster in battle, which she uses it to hit enemies in close combat. She doesn't use this Noble Phantasm much, but once its function as a Noble Phantasm is activated, she summons a circle of levitating Ofuda surrounded by a number of glowing Torii, charges the mirror with energy, and stands in the middle of the circle to draw in the energy. The energy drawn in allows her to use her curses without the need to expend any magical energy for a limited time, comparable to performing as if she has an infinite magical energy supply. This is because the costs of using curses are set to zero. It is normally a divine treasure of the land of the dead that can even bring the deceased back to life, done by deploying boundaries that can isolate the principles active in the world of the dead, but the Servant form of Caster hasn't been granted the authority to use that much power. Its rank as a Noble Phantasm is D, an awfully low rank contrary to its original rank, but that is because only a very small part of the original ability can be drawn out. Otherwise, it could have been an EX ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm that has the range of covering a single country, and it could be used by Tamamo-no-Mae only while in her nine-tailed form.

Story: as a nine-tail fox she had to run during her early life but is now in a new world that doesn't care she is a fox girl. She is looking for the dragon slayer to help him kill Grima and maybe find a husband.

Name: Emiya

Class: Archer

Strength: D

Agility: C

Luck: E

Endurance: C

Mana: B

NP:

Skills:

Reinforcement: a skill that makes an object stronger than it really was.

Projection: a skill that allows him to make any weapon he has seen to a good copy of it.

Unlimited blade works: a reality marble that holds all the weapons he seen and can use them in any way he seems fit. In this place he is at his strongest while using it.

Story: a nameless archer who once wanted to be a hero now protects a village from Plegia till the dragon slayer finds him to end the war.

Name: Mordred Pendragon

Class: Saber

Strength: B

Agility: B

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: B

NP: A

Skills:

Knights aura: an aura that shows she has horror for she who deems worthy of it.

Magic

Clarent Blood Arthur: a sword that fires a red beam from it that she uses to show her power above other knights.

Secret of Pedigree: a helmet in her past life used to hide her identity. In her new life it was gift from her father to make enemies not know where she would target next and to give the illusion they are fighting a man, so they don't go easy on her. She loves seeing the face of the people she won against when revealing it's a woman.

Story: An Knight who wants to be better than her sister and brother. She is a knight who fights to impress her family, so she can be the best knight of the pendragon family. Despite her pride she does lover her family. Now she will offer a spot in the shepherds.

Name: Arthur Pendragon

Class: Saber

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: B

NP: EX

Skills:

Kingly aura: in his past life being the king of Britain he still holds the aura of being a king who will do good for his people.

Magic Resistance

Excalibur Proto: Sword of Promised Victory: The strongest holy sword, and King Arthur's most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. The sword he used in his past life but now one of the three swords of the Pendragon family. This one has a twin sword with different properties. It is a Divine Construct meant to save the world by defeating those capable of destroying the planet. It is locked by two seals, one of which is Invisible Air and the second of which are the Restraints of the Round Table, set upon the blade by the Knights of the Round Table. Its true power only shows once over half of the seals have been released, and the seals are as follows:

The enemy must be more powerful than oneself.

The battle must be one-on-one.

The enemy must not be an Elemental.

The battle must be one against evil.

The battle must not involve personal gain.

The battle must not be inhumane.

The battle must be honorable.

The battle must be for the truth.

The battle must be to live.

The battle must be to save the world.

With but one Restraint released, upon activation, Excalibur Proto fired a thin but powerful beam of light that easily overpowered the Sword of Paracelsus, and a second attack overloaded the sword. With four Restraints released, he was able to destroy Gilgamesh's Star of Destruction and stop the Surge of Utnapishtim. When over half of its Restraints are released, it shows its true power as a Divine Construct meant to save the world, capable of defeating beings capable of destroying the Earth.

Story: the reincarnated from of the king of knights is now a high-ranking knight who protects his country. He and his two sister wield one of the pendragon family swords. His skills will be but to the test in the upcoming war on his country.

Name: Artoria Pendragon

Class: Saber

Strength: B

Agility: B

Luck: A

Endurance: B

Mana: A

NP: A

Skills:

Kingly aura: in her past life being the king of Britain she still holds the aura of being a king who will do good for her people.

Magic Resistance

Air invisibly: a skill from her past life to hide her sword so they don't know what they are dealing with and to make it act like a normal sword.

Excalibur: the most powerful sword she used in her past life. Now she uses it to protect her family from any harm as when shown slashes with the heavens to fight her opponent.

Story: the reincarnated of king Arthur now is a knight. She is picked on by other knights for being a woman but still protects her country. She is later given a chance to stop a war to keep her family safe.

Mashu Kyrielight

Class: Shielder

Strength: C

Agility: D

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: B

NP:

Skills:

Magic Resistance

Lord Camelot: he ultimate protection that employed the Round Table - where the Knights of the Round Table sat at the center of the Castle of White Walls, Camelot - in the form of a shield.

Its strength is proportionate to the willpower of the user, and it has been said that, so long the heart doesn't break, those castle walls too shall never crumble.

Story: given a chance after death to save a new world. With her experience of battling she was chosen. She now protects villagers till this dime servant like her finds her to save the world.


End file.
